Valeska Redwind
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 4700 | crecla = Wizard | school = Myth | damperpip = 125 | damsch = Storm | minion = Plated Defender | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Drake Hatchery | subloc1 = Secure House | descrip = Speech: "You have obviously come for the egg, but you will not get it from me! The time of the Dragon Riders is over. Never again will wing touch sky." | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Mythblade | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Cyclops (Spell) | spell5 = Humongofrog | spell6 = Minotaur | spell7 = Earthquake | spell8 = Storm Shield | spell9 = Storm Shark | spell10 = Scorpion | spell11 = Sunbird | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 75-123 | hat1 = Frostbitten Cap | hat2 = Mantle of Thunder | hat3 = Redwind's Cap of the Chill | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Raiment of the Raven | robe2 = Redwind's Tunic of the Tornado | robe3 = Surcoat of Glory | robe4 = Vestment of the Spring | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Ashen Footwraps | boots2 = Shoes of the Greatest Saga | boots3 = Redwind's Boastful Boots | boots4 = Striders of the Thicket | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Redwind's Viridian Blade | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Poniard of Vitality | athame2 = Dragon's Claw Blade | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Redwind's Shocking Ring | ring2 = Rime-Edged Ring | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Clawed Wall Sconce | house2 = Singed Dragon Handbook | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = Leather Straps | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Goat Cheese | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Don't Count Your Eggs... | quest2 = | quest3 = }}